


Previews: In the Beginning

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ARGT AU, Another Quest!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: The Inky Quester's go looking for another lead on the cure to the elusive ink illness. Watch this amazing introduction into a surely perilous plot with our heroes at the core!Brought to you fine viewers exclusively from the Inkwell Springs Resort.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Previews: In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Here it is at last! I've been working on ARGT for almost, stars....five months? Time sure flies when your having fun. Hope you enjoy the first part of this upcoming series. Feel free to ask questions or drop by my tumblr, [the-cecilia-egg](https://the-cecilia-egg.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Now, without further ado...

“This is a stupid cussin' idea.” Cuphead growled for the seventh time. Mugman sighing from exhaustion at his elder siblings antics. Cala, fed up, finally ended up smacking him upside the handle. The latter squawking indignantly.

“It’s innovative.” She scolded. “So quit it.” Cup hissed something at her under his breath. Paul smacked him again. The cup man glowered at the octopus as Cala snickered in her hands. Paul arched a brow, almost taunting the man to say something else.

“Proactive.” Mugman added on cheerfully. “Better than just sittin' around and waitin'.” He offered as his brother rolled his eyes, moving out Paul’s reach.

“Exactly.” Holly chimed in, trailing back. “Since the next piece won’t reveal itself, we’ll go looking for it.”

“Still stupid.” Cup grumbled, crossing his arms. “We’ve been all over this cussin' town and found a whole lotta nothin'.”

“No, we haven’t.” Alice called from the front of the group, between Boris and Bendy. “We still have a ways to go.”

“But when we have,” Felix proposed, “we’ll rest and cross Toon Town off.” Another groan acting as a reply.

“ _Then_ we move on.” Holly hummed merrily, finishing off the adventure’s train of thought. Snowball meeped in agreement from between Bendy’s horns. Her tiny form snuggly resting between the peaks. “And on, and on, and on until the next one shows up.”

“I feel like we’re just lookin’ for trouble.” Cuphead sighed, rummaging through his jacket for a smoke.

“Technically, we are.” Holly agreed. “Trouble always follows the pieces. Better to find it before it causes too much trouble.” She looked down, nibbling on her lip. “Prevent another incident.” Cuphead lit a cigarette, stuffing his lighter away.

“See, _that_ makes more sense than ‘let’s go find the super dangerous piece 'cause we’re bored’.” He quoted with his fingers. Then took the opportunity to lean over and ruffle the former college student’s hair. She waved her hands trying to shoo him off. Cuphead just snickered, ruffling her dark locks more, then expertly side stepping a frustrated slap. Holly puffed out her cheeks while fixing her hair. “Good to know you’re lookin’ out for us, tree princess.”

“You’re impossible.” Cuphead simply grinned proudly, seeing his work was done.

Bendy sighed, knitting his brow together. They had been walking all day, all over town. Had been nearly all week with no results. Holly and the Doc had insisted by crossing off where new pieces weren’t, finding the other would somehow be easier. ‘Process of elimination’ and junk. Bendy thought it was a total load of moonrocks, until Felix agreed…so maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Maybe we should call it a day…” The demon mumbled, feet sore from the long day.

“We’ll find something soon, bro.” Boris piped up weakly, elbowing his big brother affectionately. “I’m sure of it!” Bendy gave him a tired grin. He had no idea how his brother always stayed so optimistic. So positive, despite everything around them going to hell. In some cases, _literally_. Always having faith to push a little further every day. Made Bendy prouder than his little brother would ever know…even _if_ it drove him up a wall sometimes.

“Just a little longer, Bends.” Alice set a gentle hand on Bendy’s shoulder. Her soft smile on her heavenly features. Her dark eyes glittering like stars painted in the night sky. “I have a good feeling we’ll find something soon.” Bendy could feel roses blooming across his face, quickly turning away from the celestial beauty.

“S-sure thing, Al.” He stuttered trying to hide the flora, eliciting a giggle from the angel. “Sounds like a plan.” Felix chuckled softly into his paw at the young not-yet-a-couple. Alice beamed, pulling her hand away, linking it with the other behind her back. Boris rolled his eyes. The adults trailing close behind had a laugh of their own, out of Bendy’s hearing.

As the sun hung low in the sky, the group began to consider heading back. Until Snowball began meeping furiously. Digging her tiny paws into Bendy’s fur. Demon yelping as she tugged on his fur. His yelp and the rodent’s cries drawing attention.

“Snowball, _no!”_ Holly reprimanded, darting over. “Let him go right now, missy!” She ordered holding her hand out for the dandlehog to return to. Snowball sort of listened to her mother. Did she let Bendy go? Absolutely! Her tiny paws released his dark fur from her ferocious grip entirely. Did she return to Holly? Of course not! “ _Snowball!”_ Holly called after her rebellious pet.

Snowball let out a grand squeal, floating away, and up the street. Alice sympathetically smoothed the fur between Bendy’s horns as he sniffled in pain. The young woman whispering a hushed apology, while the demon lamented his lost fur. Yelping as Holly stepped on his tail, darting after the rebellious rodent. Boris now apologizing to his brother, while the other questers moved on to pursue Snowball.

“What’s up with her?” Bendy groaned, rubbing his once crushed tail. “Did her fluff get in a twist or something?” Boris shrugged, unfolding the map to take a peek…just in case.

“I have no idea.” Alice sighed. “Though it might be a good idea to go after the others.” She pointed down the street. “Maybe before they get too-”

“I know why!” Boris declared, stopping the angel from continuing on. He turned the map around excitedly, jabbing a finger into the parchment. Jumping up and down, enthusiasm contagious. Bendy gasped at the illuminated blob on the map. “She’s after a piece!” The wolf gushed, grabbing the two. Nearly dragging both of them down the street.

The angel and demon exchanged a happy glance, shrugging. Allowing their captor to drag them off.

-

By the time the trio caught up to the others, Holly had Snowball, albeit barely, contained in her hands. The dandlehog was furiously trying to enter an abandoned resort on the edge of town. Bendy looked up at the once grand sign reading ‘Inkwell Springs Resort’, some lights on the edges broken. Rust nipping the signs seams.

The luxurious building boarded up ages ago. Some windows on the upper stories shattered, likely from local teens throwing rocks. The iron fence surrounding the estate covered in decaying vines. Every so often bearing a ‘no trespassing’ sign. Overgrown hedges and grass along the front entrance and land. The sidewalk split from no upkeep over time.

“Looks swell.” Bendy mocked, approaching his friends. The minute his feet hit the earth over the fence, a deep feeling of discomfort wormed its way in his chest. He glanced back, noticing Alice’s face wrinkle up. So…it wasn’t just him. Alice smoothed out her features, joining the rest of the group quickly.

“Snowball, _please_.” Holly pleaded, trying to keep the critter under control.

“Do you know why she’s actin' like this?” Mugs probed. Cala frowned, rubbing her arms like a brisk chill was in the air. Her boyfriend eyeing her with concern.

“This place is charged with magic.” Cala murmured. “She might be picking it up.”

“I don’t feel anything.” Holly knit her brow, managing to get Snowball back in her pocket. Just to spite her, the dandlehog crawled right back out and flew out to Cuphead. Even blew a ting raspberry before hiding in his head. Holly set her hands on her hips huffing. “Though it would explain _someone’s_ mood.”

“It feels old.” Alice closed her eyes. “Old…and powerful.”

“Should we be worried?” Felix asked, cautious as ever. “Mark off the area?”

“No.” The angel replied gently, shaking her head. “Well, not so long as we stay outside. The source of this must be inside.”

“Where the piece is.” Boris deadpanned, folding up the map. The other questers, save for Alice and Bendy, looked surprised. “It’s how we found you guys.” The wolf replied as though it were obvious.

“Typical.” Cuphead growled, stomping out his smoke. “Nothin' is ever easy, is it?”

“Nothing worthwhile is.” Felix smiled helpfully. Cuphead rolled his eyes, plopping down on the front steps. The feline glanced down at the cup man, quickly adjusting his hat. “Anyways, how can we safely get the piece with the magical issue?” Alice cupped her chin in though, tapping her foot.

“Well…it could have some nasty effects on _surface_ dwellers.” Felix arched a brow at her wording.

“But not you and Bendy?” Alice started to reply, raising a finger.

“Like hell we’d send you two in alone.” Cuphead cut in, irritably glaring at the cat. Felix held up his paws in a soothing gesture.

“I didn’t say they should go in alone.” He amended. “I’m just asking if they _can_ go in safely.”

“We can.” Alice quickly answered. “No ill effects.” Cuphead glared at her, while Holly shot her a concerned look. “Perks of being otherworldly, you process magic very well.” She explained, gesturing to where her halo would be.

“What about the rest of us?” Mugman piped up. “I’m actually with Cuppy on this. We can’t just send you two in alone.” He waved a hand at Cala. “Could Cala go in with you?” Cala sighed, shaking her head.

“I may be a ‘gorgon’ but that doesn’t mean I process magic well, Mugsy.” He lowered his arm, while she gave him a soft smile. “I do better than the rest of you, but not them. I’d just last longer before suffering negative effects.” Her expression grew sad. “Dying from a magic overload isn’t pretty. I’ve heard it’s terribly painful, in fact.”

The group grew quiet in thought. Surprisingly, Boris spoke up.

“What if you two just check it out?” The others perked up at the wolf’s words. “Go in, see if you can find a trace of the piece. If you can, come back and tell us. Then we’ll figure out how to get it!” He blushed, realizing everyone was staring at him. “We could, uh, set a time limit. That way if you get in trouble, or don’t come back, we can get help or rush in.”

“That’s…not a bad idea, pup.” Cuphead conceded. Surprised that kind of idea came from him, who was practically conjoined to his brother at the cussing hip.

“That’s a very good idea, Boris.” Felix praised. “Are you two alright with that?” Alice nodded readily. Bendy’s head bobbed as well. “Then all we need is a time limit.”

“Thirty minutes?” Holly offered. “Enough to look around and not get too far if caught.”

“They’d only get two miles… add in weight and it’s less…” Mugs murmured under his breath. “That’s a fair amount of time.” Cala gave him a concerned expression, crossing her arms. Felix swallowed, recomposing himself, while the younger cup was entirely unaware he’d spoken his reasoning out loud.

“Alright then, we all agree?” Felix scanned the group. Murmurs of ‘yes’, ‘sure’, and nodding heads before he turned back to the angel and demon. “Thirty minutes, no more. Understand?” He pointed a claw at them like a scolding parent.

“Of course.” Alice agreed. Felix arched a brow at Bendy. He sighed, resisting to roll his eyes.

“Thirty minutes,” the demon recited “not a second more.” Felix relaxed.

“Okay then…so be careful.”

“Yes, _Dad_.” Bendy mocked, flicking his sore tail.

“Bendy!” Boris whined. Felix turned beet red, just like he did every time. Holly giggled into her hand, Cala hiding a smile behind hers.

“Be respectful to your father!” Cups snickered as the pair passed him on the stairs. Bendy stuck out his tongue at the cup man. “See ya.”

“See ya…schmuck.” Cuphead rolled his eyes, leaning against the railing.

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Alice promised. “Take care.”

The two pushed open the door to the old resort, diving into the darkness. Hand in hand, walking along the rotting floorboards.

The door to the accursed realm closing behind them with a quiet click. Denizens below waking in anticipation for their guest arrival. A dark world springing to life once more. Each getting ready and preparing accordingly. Books open, best clothes on, claw sharpened, and services all ready. All denizens getting ready for one single thing.

Giving them a show they’d _never_ forget.


End file.
